Grimm-Attack On Titan Style
by FantasyGirl52
Summary: Grimm!AU: Titans have been on Earth since the beginning of time, consuming human flesh and leaving a bloodly trail behind. However, three women-Maria, Rose, and Sina-were blessed with the strength and ability to fight the beasts. This trait was passed down to their descendants who are tasked with hunting down the creatures that know how to hide amongst humans. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Summary: Titans have been on Earth since the beginning of time, consuming human flesh and leaving behind a bloody trail. However three women, Maria, Rose, and Sina were blessed with the strength and ability to fight these beasts. That trait is passed down to their descendants, who are responsible for tracking down and killing the creatures who now know how to hide amongst humans. Makoto Ackerman, respected detective in the Survey Corps, an organization full of other Hunters that track down and kill Titans, gets a surprise when another Hunter, Arena Arlert, comes into the city. The catch is-she doesn't even know she's Hunter. **

**Eventual MakotoxArena (MikasaxArmin). **

**A/N: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. I only own this story idea and the genderbent versions of Mikasa and Armin.**

Normal POV

It was night time in the city of Trost, around eleven-thirty to be exact, and only a handful of people were out.

A bell jingled softly as a young woman, around twenty-one, entered. She was small, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She simply wore a plain T-shirt, a leather jacket and faded ripped jeans with combat boots. The elderly store clerk looked up; surprised someone was here in this hour. "Can I help you?" He asked politely. The woman looked up and smiled softly.

"No, I'm fine."

The store clerk nodded and went on with his business. The young blonde wondered around for a second before pulling out a bottle of sweet tea from the fridge and grabbing a random bag of chips. She walked up to the register and sat down her items. The store clerk rang them up.

"Eight dollars and twenty-five cents."

The woman pulled out her wallet and pulled out a couple of bills, handing them over to the clerk. "Keep the change." She said, smiling and grabbing her stuff before grabbing her receipt and leaving.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

The woman was in her truck, flipping through a book and drinking her tea absentmindedly. Sighing, she tossed her book onto the passenger seat and putting the cap on her tea before tossing it next to her book. She put her keys in the ignition and was about to drive off when a knock on her window stopped.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, the blonde looked to the side and saw a man. He looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties and had a rugged appearance. The man made a motion to roll down the window and the blonde hesitated.

"Can I help you?" She asked loudly, not rolling down the window. The man appeared frustrated and made a aggravated motion for her to roll down the window.

"Look, I'm not opening my-"

The man roared loudly-an inhuman, monstrous sound-and pushed the woman's car, nearly knocking it over. The woman gasped and nearly fell but she managed to keep herself up. The man continued to roar and bang on the woman's car before she scrambled over to the passenger's side and exited the car.

Nearly tripping, the woman began to back up away from her truck. The man stopped banging on her truck, noticing she was no longer inside, and went around, charging after her.

His face no longer looked human. He was tall, reaching seven foot in height if not taller, and there was no skin on his cheeks, revealing sharp long teeth. His skin was dirtied and his eyes were abnormally small.

The woman rolled to the side, the hideous man missing her and crashing to the ground. A hidden blade slid down her jacket sleeve and fell smoothly into her hand. She gripped it tightly and got into a fighting stance. The creature, who had quickly recovered, charged again. It swung its long limbs wildly at her and she dodged and blocked every swing. Dodging another blow, she ducked and charged for the things stomach, thrusting her blade in deeply. The monster roared and clawed at the woman's back making her cry out in agony. She twisted the knife brutally, eliciting another roar, and delivered a perfect uppercut tom the thing's jaw. The monster fell back, trying to pull out the blade. The woman charge and punch it again and again and again.

Panting heavily, the blonde ripping out the knife harshly, making the thing screech, and stabbed it in the neck. Bringing the knife back up, she thrust down again, this time bringing across its neck. She had this two more times before she was able to successfully to cut (more accurately rip) the thing's head off.

The creature slowly started to transform back into a man and the woman tossed his head, which also turned back human, next to the body. Taking a deep breath, the woman straightened, wincing as the deep wounds on her back screamed in protest.

"Shit." She cursed and stayed in her bent over position a bit longer, her hands on her knees. Her clothes and her hands were covered in blood that was evaporating quickly. Swiping the bloodied blade on her pants and slid it up her sleeve. She straightened once more, groaning, and looked at the body. It was already beginning to evaporate. Turning on her heels, the woman limped into her now dented truck and quickly drove off.

**Okay! This is all I have for the first chapter. Hope you liked it somewhat and I would very much appreciate it if you left reviews. I will accept constructive criticism as well since this is my first fanfic.**

**In the next chapter more people will be introduced, including male!Mikasa and the woman's identity will be revealed (I hope) if you have not already guess who she is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Attack on Titan, Grimm, or any characters. I only own this story idea and the genderbent versions of Mikasa and Armin.**

Normal POV

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Blearily dark eyes opened and glared tiredly at the clock. Makoto turned over and buried his head under his pillow, trying to block the noise out though without success. Giving up, the black haired male sat up and shut off his blaring alarm. He swung his legs over the bed and stood, grabbing his towel and heading towards the shower.

When he exited the shower, he was more awake and aware of his surroundings. Makoto grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked the time. Six-thirty. Makoto set down his phone and began getting dressed. He wore his assigned uniform-An unbuttoned black dress jacket with a green button up and black dress pants along with black dress shoes. He also wore his trade mark red scarf. It kind of clashed with his uniform but he made it work.

Leaving his room, Makoto went into the kitchen and opened his fridge. There wasn't anything in there but leftover Chinese food from three weeks ago and his lunch from yesterday. Makoto sighed, not really surprised. He hasn't really been to the store recently. "We'll add that to the to-do list." He muttered to himself before closing the fridge. He'll just get breakfast from McDonald's.

Makoto turned and went back to his room to grab his keys and his jacket. Shutting his room door, he left his apartment and continued on with his morning schedule.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Makoto shut the door to his car, eating a sausage biscuit he got from McDonald's, and walked up to the entrance of the Survey Corps.

Now, the Survey Corps looked like a normal police station but it wasn't. That was just its cover. Inside were people, Hunters to be precise, who were skilled in the ways of killing Titans and covering it up. Titans were man eating creatures who only ate humans for the bloodlust. They were even more dangerous now because they knew how to hide amongst humans. But Hunters could literally see past their human façade and could fight them off. Regular humans would be quickly overpowered due to a Titans' ferocity and strength, but Hunters were more enhanced than normal human beings and were thus the only ones to kill them.

Makoto threw his wrapper into a trash bin and swallowed the remainder of his breakfast. Making his way over to his desk, he sat down in his chair and looked over his report. Halfway through, he heard a dramatic groan behind him and the sound of something banging heavily on the wooden desk.

Makoto grinned and let out a soft chuckle.

"Good morning Eren."

Eren grumbled something in reply then stopped, realizing his brother might not have heard him, and raised his head a bit so he could be properly heard.

"Mornin'."

Makoto laughed softly and went back to his report. Eren was always like this in the morning. It was quite amusing. "What happened to you?" Makoto asked and Eren sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Goddamn Connie and Sasha managed to convince to go drinking. Ended up driving both their drunk asses home." The brunette answered annoyance clearly in his voice.

"I'm not surprised."

Eren grunted in agreement and began looking at some files just as Krista walked up to them. "Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully with a bright smile. Eren waved at her.

"Hey, Krista. What's up?"

"Lieutenant Levi wanted me to give you this." The short blonde said and handed a folder to Makoto. "What is it?" He asked, skimming through the contents inside. "We got a call last night from a man name Thomas Edgar. He was closing down his store when he saw a woman murdering another man." Krista explained and Eren furrowed his brows in confusion. "Then shouldn't that be handling by regular cops?" He asked and Krista shook her head. "Nope because hear this, he said when he got back to the scene the body was evaporating in steam until eventually there was no body."

"Well," Makoto began, setting down the folder. "Tell Lieutenant Levi we're on it."

Krista nodded and went to go just that. Makoto reached behind him to grab his coat. "You awake enough to go?" Makoto asked, shrugging on his coat. Eren stood and stretched. "Yeah. Where we headin'?" He asked, grabbing his own coat. "To the store Thomas Edgar owns. It's not that long of a drive." Makoto answered and Eren nodded. The two grabbed their blades and hid them in the jackets in case they did run into something.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Thomas Edgar, the elderly store clerk, looked up to see two young men enter his store. "May I help you?" He asked hesitantly. Last person he asked that question to ended up committing a weird ass murder.

"Yes, are you Thomas Edgar?"

"Yes, I am."

Makoto stepped forward and pulled out his badge. "I'm detective Ackerman and this is my partner, detective Jaeger." Makoto said, nodding towards Eren who held up his own badge. "We're both from the Survey Corps and we would like to ask you a few questions."

"Is this about the call I made last night?" Thomas asked and Eren nodded. "Could you tell us about the woman you saw?" He asked and the man nodded feverishly. "Yes, yes. She was looked a bit small and she was blonde with blue eyes. The young lass wore a leather jacket with some boots."

"Okay, was there anything specific about her appearance?" Eren asked. That description didn't really say much. The old man thought for a moment. "No, but I do have cameras set up in here if you want to look." He said. Eren nodded and Thomas led him towards the back. A few moments later he returned and continued talking with Makoto.

"Can you tell me happened exactly?" Makoto asked, taking out a small notepad with a pencil, ready to write. "Well, it was late and this woman came in. She seemed normal enough and bought a tea with some chips."

Makoto wrote this down. "Okay and next?"

"It was about fifteen or twenty minutes later when I closed down my store and was heading towards my car when I heard a roar."

Makoto paused. "A roar?"

Thomas nodded. "A loud one too. Sounded like a beast it did." He said, nodding to himself. "Then what happened?" Makoto asked. "I brushed it off, or at least tried to, but then I heard it again and I thought I heard a woman scream as well. Then I went to go see what was going and that's when-" Thomas stopped and shuddered. Makoto waited patiently and Thomas took in a shuddering breath. "I saw...the woman from before. She was on top of a man and she was...trying to cut his head off." He finished. Makoto blinked and then furrowed his brows. A Titan's head was their weak spot. You cut that off they won't regenerate or anything. _'So this is the work of a Hunter.'_ Makoto thought to himself. It had to be. Hunters were the only ones able to stand off against a Titan _and_ know their weak spot. Before Makoto could ponder about this more, Eren came back from the room in the back.

"Find anything?" Makoto asked and Eren nodded and held up a tape. "This is the footage that has the woman on it." Makoto nodded and turned back to Thomas. "Is there anything else?" The black haired man asked and Thomas nodded.

"Yes. After I ran back to my car and called the police, the woman was gone but the man was...disappearing. Like turning into smoke or something and then he was just...gone." Thomas said. Makoto and Eren shared a look.

_'Definately a Titan.' _

"Did you manage to catch a license plate?" Eren asked and the elderly man shook his head. "No, but I do know she drove an old Chevy truck. It was red too." Thomas said. Makoto nodded in thanks. "Thank you for your time, but before we go, can you show us where this took place?" He asked and Thomas nodded before exited his spot at the register to show the two detective where the murder took place.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

After taking photos and asking a few more questions, Eren and Makoto decided to head back and sort through the evidence they had. "So what do you think?" Eren asked, running flipping through the pictures they had taken at the crime scene

"Obliviously it's a Hunter. But he or she can't be with one of us." Makoto answered and Eren nodded. "That's probably why Lieutenant Levi assigned us this case in the first place. If there is a new Hunter in the city he doesn't want them causing a ruckus by leaving a trail behind that people can find."

Makoto nodded and was about to reply when Marco ran up to them. "I found her!" He said breathlessly and Eren looked up at him in shock. "Really? With that little information?"

Marco nodded and urged the two detectives to follow him. "It took me a while but I was able to narrow down the list and managed to find the woman in the footage." He explained and stopped at his desk. He typed in a few things on his computer and a pulled up a Police file.

On the file was the picture of the woman but she looked younger. Around sixteen or seventeen. Her face was round, framed with short blonde hair and she had bright, expressive blue eyes. Her nose was also pudgy and her height was 5'3.

"Her name is Arena Arlert. She's been charged with multiple breaking and entering charges as well as assault and theft. I went and done some digging on her background and saw she was an orphan. When she was nine, her first foster family was brutally murdered-by Titans we later found out-and she was the only one to survive the attack. Ever since then she's been to multiple fosters homes that either got attacked or murdered by Titans or got rid of her, thinking she was a nutcase for talking about 'monsters'." Marco explained.

"Can you find out where she is now?" Eren asked and Marco shook his head. "This woman is a ghost. She ran away from foster care when she was thirteen and has been hopping around since." Eren cursed under his breath but then Makoto thought of something. "Does her file say anything about her owning a red Chevy truck?" He asked and Marco nodded. "Great, send out an APB and call us if you hear anything." Makoto said and Marco nodded.

"Looks we got a lead! Great job Marco!" Eren cheered, slapping Marco on the back. Marco blushed, embarrassed by the praise. "It was nothing." He meekly said and Eren grinned. "C'mon. Let's got tell Lieutenant Levi." Makoto said and Eren nodded.

"Thanks again Marco." Eren said, patting his shoulder and walking off with his brother. Marco smiled, proud of himself, and went back to work.

**And scene! I am finally done. **

**Now to be honest, I only went hard on this chapter thanks to a review given to me by AnghellicHalo. Thank you so much, you do not even know how much that review meant to me. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Now, next chapter we get back to Arena and see how she's doing since she was last seen with some pretty nasty wounds on her back. By then, I plan on having things being explained to her about who she and what she was meant to do. I also plan on a having a fight scene or two in the next chapter. (You'll have to figure out who'll be fighting. =3) **

**Anyway, I'm out. Please read and review, any constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you (somewhat at least) enjoyed this story/chapter. Hope it wasn't too fast.**

**I would also like to note that Arena, Makoto, Eren, and the whole 104 trainee squad is in their early twenties. Don't ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Attack on Titan, Grimm, or any characters. I only own this story idea and the genderbent versions of Mikasa and Armin.**

Arena's POV

Footsteps.

That's all I could hear.

I clamped my hand even tighter around my mouth, trying to muffle my breathing. Why? Why did this always have to happen? Why did I only attract these….._**things? **_

The footsteps were coming even closer towards me. I gripped the kitchen knife in my hand tightly, preparing for a fight. The footsteps paused at the door and I could see the shadow of the creature's feet. My heart pounded. Why is it just standing there? Is it trying to toy with me? Mess with my head?

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, a loud crash sounding as a result. I jumped, a strangled cry leaving my throat. Then I heard a dark chuckle from behind the desk I was hiding under.

"_Arena, let's not play these games. It is getting rather boring."_

A shiver ran down my spine. That voice….so cold, so…._cruel. _How did he manage to fool me? My family?

That last thought then hit me hard after I processed it. This thing….whatever it was, was after me. My family was just a bonus to it.

I gritted my teeth. This bastard….he would pay. I stood from my crouched position behind the desk and stood firmly. The thing smirked, clearly amused. "Still got some fight left in ya, eh?" I grinned darkly in reply.

"Oh yeah. It takes more than just a fugly abomination to scare me off."

The creature growled, enraged, and then it charged at me.

The sound of a blaring horn zoomed passed me and I awoke with a start. I was panting heavily and was covered in a cold layer of sweat. Taking deep breaths, I gathered in my surroundings. I was parked in a parking lot inside my truck, in the driver's seat with my jacket over me like I blanket. I straightened up my slanted position and stretched. Unfortunately, I forgot about the wounds on my back from my last fight and I was barely able to suppress my scream of pain.

I hissed through my teeth and waited for the pain to subside. Then my thoughts wandered back to my dream.

I sighed and lowered myself so my forehead touched the steering wheel of my truck. It wasn't a dream, I knew. It was a memory. It was the moment where I realized that this world was cruel. It preyed on those who were weak and defenseless. The only ones who survive were the ones who fought back. And that's what I did. I fought back against the things that haunted my dreams, the very same things that made me feel pain that no one-let alone a child-should experience.

But those things made me stronger. Physically and mentally. And until my final breath was torn from my body, I would never stop hunting those things down.

A sigh left my throat once more. I straightened myself, although more cautious of my wounds. I'd have to check on them again later to make sure they didn't get infected. I placed my keys in the ignition and my truck spurred to live. I smiled to myself. This truck was one of the few things I was able to really hang onto.

Turning the radio down slightly, I checked the time.

It was ten-thirty.

I blinked, a bit surprised at that information. Usually, I woke up around eight or nine. Then, I mentally shrugged. Oh well, it is what it is.

A loud grumbling sound reached my ears and I blushed slightly. Food. I needed food, like, _really_ badly. I was about to search around to see if I had any cash on me when I realized I didn't.

Well.

Time to go pickpocketing.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Normal POV

"That's a bunch of bull Jaeger and you know it!"

"It is not! Makoto, tell him!"

The raven haired man shook his head and wisely kept his mouth shut leaving the two Hunter to resume their bickering. He honestly did not know what the hell they were arguing about anymore. All he knew it started with Eren's smart mouth and Jean's quick temper.

In the middle of it all, Marco was trying to pull his friend back while Connie was just getting a kick out of the whole situation.

As their yelling increased, the more tempted Makoto became about punching both their lights out. But, thankfully, the whole situation was about to be broken up.

"Oi, shitheads."

Everyone, minus Makoto, paused and turned to face their pissed off Lieutenant. "U-Uh, Lieutenant Levi, nice to see you sir!" Marco said nervously in greeting, standing straighter.

Now, Levi Ackerman was an odd man. Staring from his weird obsession over cleaning to his short height and so on. But, everyone knew to not cross him. He was one of the deadliest Hunters in the Survey Corps and could easily take down any threat-let it be Titan or human- in his way.

Levi ignored Marco and turned his sharp eyes towards the two sweating detectives. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing sir, just having a friendly debate! Right, Jean?" Eren said through gritted teeth as he wrapped his arms around Jean's shoulders in a supposedly friendly matter. Jean tensed at the action but forced a smile nonetheless. "Y-yeah..." He said, trailing off.

Levi stared at the two for a few moments before turning his gaze to Makoto. "Have yu found out who was behind the murder in that assignment I gave you?" The short Lieutenant asked and Makoto nodded.

"Yes, we have an APB out for her now."

Levi grunted in reply. "Good, last thing we need to deal with is a idiotic Hunter leaving a mess for us to clean up. Once you find her, contact Erwin and I immediately. He says he wants to do this...trial thing for her. Says he wants to see what her mindset is."

Makoto nodded his head and Levi turned back to Jean and Eren.

"And If I hear you two arguing again, I swear I'll shove my blades so fare up your asses you'll be choking on steel for months."

Jean and Eren cowered in fear, but nodded their heads anyway. Levi nodded to himself once and went on with his business. Jean and Eren sighed in relief before glaring at each other again.

But this time, Marco was able to pull his partner away before anything could happen. Eren grumbled to himself before settling himself into his desk chair.

"That guy is such an asshole."

"Uh-huh."

"I mean, I swear he only exists to piss me off."

"Sure, Eren."

The brunette glared at his brother and Makoto only stared at him in return. Giving up, Eren leaned back in his chair and sighed. "So do we have anything on this Arena girl yet?" He asked. Makoto shook his head.

"No."

Eren blew a raspberry lazily and stared at the ceiling. "Well, that sucks."

Makoto didn't reply and instead went back to work with Eren following soon after. The worked for about thirty minutes when Marco suddenly ran up to them.

"We found her!"

Eren sat up straighter in his chair. "You mean Arena?" He asked and Marco nodded. "She's supposed to be at Trost St. Avenue (1) at Henry's Burrito Mob (2)." The freckled man informed and Eren and Makoto immediately geared up. "Okay, tell Captain Erwin and Lieutenant Levi that we're leaving out to get her." Makoto said and Marco nodded.

Grabbing their jackets and Makoto's keys, the two left and Marco left to do the task he was asked to do.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Arena hummed to herself as bit into her breakfast burrito.

She had managed to snag a man's wallet who had about thirty-six bucks in it and was able to treat herself instead of going to the gas station or whatever.

_'Speaking of gas, I'm going to have fill my tank soon.' _The blonde thought to herself as she recalled that her gas gauge was almost on empty. Leaning on her truck, Arena just continued eating and watching was pedestrians walked past her. Trost truly was a busy city, Arena mused to herself as she finished the last of the burrito. Crumbling the wrapper it came in and shoving it in her pocket. She was just about get inside her truck and drive to a gas station when a voice stopped her.

"Miss?"

Arena turned and saw two men. The taller of the two looked physically fit and had chin-length black hair. He had pale skin and calm, dark eyes. Oddly enough he was wearing a red scarf that clashed with the suit he was wearing.

"Are you Arena Arlert?"

Arena's blue eyes turned to face the shorter male. He had dark brown hair with bangs that were slightly parted and tan skin. His eyes were a teal green and he seemed to have an average build compared to the other man. Arena couldn't help but think that these two made an odd duo.

"That depends on who's asking." Arena replied, leaning on her truck once more. Makoto could tell she was trying to confirm on whether or not they were a threat. Eren continued talking. "I'm detective Jaeger and this is my partner, detective Ackerman. We would like to bring you down for some questions."

The short blonde's eyes widened slightly. Detectives? What the hell did detectives want her for? "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, trying to stall. To be truly honest, she felt that was a stupid question people often asked when confronted by men or women of the law. Obviously you have done something wrong or you have some useful information if they were talking to you.

Eren shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't talk about this publically. Please come with us." He replied and Arena openly glared at him and the other detective. Eren sent a look to his brother that obviously meant 'help me'.

Makoto mentally sighed and then turned to Arena. "Look, just come down to the station with us and everything will be explained then." He began, taking a step towards the blonde.

Big mistake.

Arena immediately got on defense mode. She stomped on Makoto's foot, making him wince, and threw a punch towards his face. Makoto lurched backwards on instinct and grabbed the blonde's wrist in a tight grip. Arena growled and reached for the knife she kept in her boots. Now armed, she slashed at Makoto's face.

Acting quickly, the raven released the blonde and moved back. Arena took her chance and took off running down the street. "Dammit!" Eren swore and chased after her, Makoto following in suit.

Turning sharply on one corner, the two looked around but saw no traces of the young woman. "Split up. You head that way and I go that way." Eren said and Makoto nodded before the two ran in off in their designed directions.

Eren ran down the streets, panting slightly while his arms pumped at his sides. He turned to the right of one corner and ended up in an alleyway. The brunette paused and listened for anything suspicious.

...

...

...

..._Creak..._

Eren's eyes snapped open and he lurched to the side just in time to dodge Arena and the blade she had in her hand. The blonde had been hiding on top of a fire escape and saw the brunette coming. Had he not moved so quickly, he would've had a blade stuck in his shoulder.

Pulling out the hidden sword strapped to his back (3) he charged at the woman. Arena blocked his attacks and in return he blocked hers. Their blades clashed together-Arena with her machete knife and Eren with his Survey Corps blade. The two pushed against each other, hoping to get the upper hand. Eren then moved his sword wide, forcing Arena's knife to move with his sword. Taking the opening, Eren slammed his shoulder into Arena's chest, knocking her to the ground.

Arena landed harshly on the ground. She laid there winded due to the impact her wounded back suffered. Eren pinned her down his forearm digging into her neck. Arena chocked slightly and began fruitlessly kicking at Eren. Eren winced but continued to hold her down. Arena gritted her teeth in frustration and dug her heels into Eren's stomach. Putting all her strength into her legs, she successfully kicked Eren off her.

Eren grunted as he landed on the ground and accidently dropped his sword. Arena grabbed her forgotten knife of the ground (She lost it when Eren pushed her) and kicked Eren's sword away before he could get to it.

Eren began to rise but Arena dropped down and pinned him to the ground by digging her knee into his stomach. She dug her forearm into Eren's neck like he had done her and held the knife above him threateningly. Eren struggled and tried to get the woman off him but it proved to be futile. She may not have been properly trained as a Hunter, but she was still strong and instinctive.

Things started to look bleak for the young man until-

_Thump!_

Arena's body went lax and her eyes glazed over as she collapsed on top of Eren. The detective looked at her in surprise before looking up to see his brother. "You okay?" He asked as he pulled Arena's limp body off his brother and rolled her on her stomach. He then grabbed her arms and put cuffs around her wrists.

"Yeah." Eren grunted getting onto his feet. "Damn, she's stronger than she looks." He commented and Makoto nodded in agreement. "C'mon. Let's get her in the car and back to the station. We'll call someone to get her car." The raven said as he lifted up the blonde's body.

Eren nodded and the two began to head back to Makoto's car.

Time for the interrogation.

**YES! FINALLY!**

**I am so sorry that this took so long. I've honestly just been lazy.**

**1) I'm not really well informed on street names, so I'll be making things up.**

**2) I'm just making up random restaurant names. I'll probably use real restaurant names too. **

**3) The Survey Corps are armed with the swords they use in the actual series except shorter. The wear them under their uniforms. Two are hidden in sheaths on the forearms while a larger one is strapped on their back, hidden by their jacket.**

**I might change up things (Nothing major) but if I do I'll let you all know. I hope I portrayed the characters okay. I also want to add that I used the Attack on Titan wikia to help with the descriptions on this chapter and the previous.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4-This is an imporatant update!

**This Is Not A Chapter!**

**A/N: Okay, today I found out that my school was having something called a Young Author's Program. Basically, we can write an essay, story, poem, or whatever and we can hand it in and whoever wins can be representatives at the Young Author's conference at Illinois State University. When I heard about this, I was excited. In fact, excited is an understatement. I've always wanted to make a career out writing and wanted to go to college for literature. I feel that this is a blessing and could possibly jumpstart a lot of things for me. So with this being said, I won't be here for a while and I apologize for that. The deadline to turn in my manuscript is on the 20th of February, which isn't too far. So I will be busy writing this story and what worries me is the length since I have no idea how long my story will be. But don't worry, I will update just not anytime soon. My friend and I are planning on working together (giving ideas, editing, offering critisim and encouargement) while working on our own respective stories. Anyway, I would appreciate if you show some support, even if I haven't been here for long and I hope I'm not asking much.**

**Thank you for reading this, wish me luck!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Attack on Titan, Grimm, or any characters. I only own this story idea and the genderbent versions of Mikasa and Armin.**

Normal POV

Two eyes groggily opened, half-lidded and glazed over. Arena looked around and saw she was in some type of cell. Panic stabbed her in the gut. Where was she? What happened? Did Flesh-Eater attack her and dragged her here to only torture her?

With too many questions running through her head that she had no answer to, the blonde tried to rise but was surprised when she discovered her hands her bound behind her back. Grunting, she turned her head and saw that the chains were connected to the wall. Arena's heart pounded erratically in her chest, causing her breathing to be completely off course.

"What the hell?" She panted, rising to her knees. She tugged at the chains, trying to break them to only realize her strength was weaker than it should've been. Arena tugged at the chains a few more times, but they only came out as weak jerks.

"Oh, so you're awake?"

Arena looked up to see another blonde. She was short, shorter than she was, and she was accompanied by a tall brunette. Arena glared at the two and opened her mouth to speak.

"Who...you? Where...am...I?" She asked, her voice rough and hoarse.

"I'm Krista! This is Ymir, my partner." The blonde, Krista, said with a slight blush when introducing her friend. Ymir rolled her eyes, grumbling something under her breath, making Krista frown. "Where...am..I?" Arena asked once more, annoyed at the situation. The two women didn't answer her, instead Ymir turned and walked off, saying something about getting Eren and Makoto.

Krista stood outside the cell and regarded Arena with sympathetic eyes. "Are you okay? Would you like some water?" She asked and Arena frowned. "What did...you do to me?" Arena asked, her speech becoming better and easier to piece together. "I'm sorry, but you were being difficult. We had to drug you. Twice." Krista answered and Arena's brow furrowed. What was she-

_"Get of me!"_

_"You bastards, I'll kill you all!"_

_"Hold her down!"_

_"Somebody go get Hanji-san!"_

Arena blinked at the sudden memory.

Okay.

Maybe she was a little difficult.

Arena opened her mouth to question the blonde further when Ymir suddenly returned but this time with two new arrivals. Arena's eyes widened as she realized it was the two men from before. "Thanks, Kirsta. We got it from here." Eren said and Krista nodded before walking off with Ymir behind her.

Eren glanced at the blonde in the cell and nearly flinched at the glare he recieved. It was strong enough to compete with Makoto's.

And that said a lot.

Makoto, unazed from the look he was recieving, pulled out the keys to Arena's cell and unlocked the door. Entering, he came near Arena and she tensed. Makoto paused. He noticed her stance and the caculating look in her eyes. She was debating, plotting. Trying to see if she had any chance to escape.

However, Makoto kept on walking towards her and unlocked her cuffs. But before she could lash out, Makoto gripped her wrists in painful grip that made Arena wince. "Don't try anything, funny. We all know you're outmatched as well as outnumbered." The raven whispered directly into Arena's ear, making her shudder. His voice was cold and threatning. Grabbing a pair of hand cuffs, Arena's hands were soon bound once more and she was dragged to her feet.

Eren, still outside the cell, began leading the way to...somewhere. Arena gulped and bit her lip, nervously. Deep down, a part of her knew her life was going to take a turn. For better or for worse she did not know.

And that's what terrified her the most.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Arena's heart began to accelerate as she was suddenly led into a room. But not just any room, an interrogation room. Makoto sat Arena in the chair and uncuffed her hands. Arena rubbed her wrists and looked at the man, warily before looking around. It looked like a normal interrogation room but Arena and the two detectives weren't the only ones here.

Outside the window of the interrogation room there was three people. One man, tall and blonde with an air of authority around him. On the other side, there was another man. He was short with raven black hair and bored dark eyes. He was leaning against the wall and Arena noticed that he and Makoto had similar features, although it was faint. Relatives maybe?

The third person was woman and she was by far the oddest of the three. She was a brunette and had brown eyes to match. She wore glasses and the thing Arena found most disturbing was how she was eyeing the young blonde like she was a speciemen to be tested.

...Okay...

Eren cleared his throat and Arena was shocked back into reality. "Ms. Arlert, do you know why you're here?" He asked and Arena was about to give a snark reply when she paused and thought it over.

She had to be smart. She couldn't play her badass, deliquient role anymore. She needed to be calm and choose her words carefully.

So, biting back her ire, she answered his question sincerely. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Would you care to tell me?" She asked as politely as she could. After all, she thought, her social skills were...ah, rusty.

"You are here because you have been alleged as a murder in a crime scene." Eren answered and Arena looked at him with genuinely shocked eyes.

_'Dammit! Someone must've seen me kill that Flesh-Eater and reported it to the cops!' _ She thought and tried to think who it could've been. The streets were empty and no one was on the sidewalks.

So who the hell saw her?

"Excuse me? I have done no such thing." Arena said and Makoto was the one who spoke up next.

"Then would you care to tell us where you were last night?" He asked and Arena answered immediately. "I was at the library studying for exams. I'm in college." Arena lied smoothly. It was only a half truth. She really was at the library but she wasn't studying for finals. She hasn't been in school since she was thirteen.

"Which college do you go to?" Makoto asked and Arena faltered. "I just got in recently, I barely remember the name." The blonde answered. "I thought you said you were studying for finals." Eren said and Arena shrugged.

"Yeah, and?"

"Why would you be taking exams if you just got there?"

Arena was stumped. The brunette was right. Damn. "I got there mid-term. My family's been moving around a lot due to some issues." Arena said, internally grinning. That was decent answer right?

"Besides," She continued, making the two detectives pause. "I can bet that you two have nothing on me that could prove I was at the crime scene, let alone that I actually caused the murder. Who was it who called this in anyway?" Arena asked.

"That's nothing you should be concerned about." Eren said, eyes narrowing. If he and Makoto were actual police officers, Arena would be right. They had no evidence against her except the claim of one old man. Add that to no body to identify what caused the death, the only thing they would've been able to charge her with was assualt on a police officer and maybe possesion of a deadly weapon.

But they weren't normal officers of the law.

Eren and Makoto shared at glance before turning to their surperiors, who've been watching them the entire time.

"She's smart." Erwin commented, clearly impressed. "And reckless." Levi added and Erwin had to nod in agreement. "I'm mostly curious on why the Titans take such an interest in her. After all, she's been hunted by them since she was what-nine?" Hanji said, throwing her two cents in. That was odd, even for Titans. Was it another development of both Hunters and Titans? Were the Hunters emitting a scent that only Titans could smell and thus idenify them?

The thoughts just excited the woman more. Oh, how she would love to get her hands on the blonde and see what she was really made of.

Levi, noticing the gleam in Hanji's eyes as well as the insane giggling, rolled his eyes in disgust. "So, what do you want us to do?" Levi asked, turning to his captain. Erwin was silent for a moment, thinking.

Ever since he's heard of this young woman, something's been bothering him. He got the sense that she didn't actually know what was going on. Based on her history, she might just be fighting the things that have been tormenting her at an early age. With that said, Erwin doubted she knew she was a Hunter or that there were more of her kind out there.

Taking a deep breath, Erwin made his decision.

"Tell Makoto and Eren to come back. They need to know what I want them to say."

Levi, slightly surprised, nodded and went to call the two detectives back into the small room.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Arena sat nervously in her chair, as she saw her interrogators and three people who were watching them earlier having a seemingly serious conversation.

She had done good right? Arena considered her answers fairly simple and to the point. So she should be able to walk out of the place without a murder charge.

...Right?

Arena rubbed her sweaty hands together. Her nerves were on edge. She wanted to get out here, back into her truck and onto the road, where se felt most at ease. The young blonde jumped slightly when the door opened.

Arena sat up straighter in her chair, expecting to see the two detectives. She was shocked when she saw the blonde man from earlier enter the room instead.

He smiled at her charmingly and Arena gave a small akward smile in reply. "Well, this must've been some day for you, huh?" Erwin said, talking a seat in the chair across from the woman. Arena didn't verbally reply. She just shrugged her shoulders and averted her gaze elsewhere. She really didn't like being around this many people.

Erwin only hummed for a moment before folding his hands together over the table. "Ms. Arlert, you are aware that we know about you're background?" Erwin questioned and Arena tensed.

"...I guess. Why?"

"Well, we have recoreds of you going to therapy at a young age and being enlisted into quite a few mental institutions-"

"And you're point is?" Arena interrupted, her voice harsh and firm. She didn't enjoy being reminded of her past. Her memories tormented her enough as it was.

Erwin, however, didn't seem fazed by her tone. Instead, he cocked his head to the side and regarded her carefully.

"Then how would you react if I told you I can see what you can see?"

Arena scoffed and turned to face the man with cold eyes. "No you fucking can't. No no one can see what I can see. No one can fight what I see. And people sure as hell can't relate with what I've been through. So don't fucking sit there and act like you can because let me tell you, it's pissing me off. I don't need people acting like I'm a nut case when I'm actually protecting their sorry asses." The blonde spat.

The rage she felt was just...consuming. All her life people had acted as if they could relate to her-mostly her therapists-to 'help her' and 'make her come to terms with relaity'. Well they could all go to hell. Arena knew what she saw was real. And every scar she obtained from fighting those creaures were proof of that fact.

"Yes, I can. There are others too, Arena. We can prove it to you." The older man said and Arena stared stonily at him. She tried to see if there was any facial expression or emotion on his face that showed he was lying to her.

Arena found none.

He was earnest, she realised with shock. Like he actually did see the horrors she dealt with on a daily business. _'Does he know anything on what I am? Of why I can see these things? Why I can only fight them?' _The young woman thought.

Erwin saw that she was having a internal debate and decided to speak again. "I can show you, Arena. I can show you you're true heritage and who you descend from." He stopped for a moment, waiting so Arena looked him in the eye before continuing.

"Or, we can act like this never happened. We can charge you with assualt and possesion of deadly weapon and you'll be taken to court. But if you want, I can show you you're true heritage. Of who you descend from and why they are important."

Arena stared at the older man in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. The questions she's had for her entire life could be answered right here, at this moment.

Trying to calm her rapid heartbeat, Arena stared confidently at the man before her.

"I want to know. Tell me where I come from."

**AND DONE! YES!**

**Guys, I am so sorry for the late update. I would've done it sooner but I lost my flashdrive that had my story saved to it and I spent days looking for it and finally I found it. I now where it as a necklace so I don't lose it =).**

**Now, for annoucnements. I have found out from a teacher that 3-4 people have been chosen for the Young Author's. I'm trying to be realistic but I also want to have hope. So wish me luck!**

**For this story, I have so many ideas. Majority of my ideas are coming from an anime I have recently been getting into (I won't tell you what it is since I feel it will spoil everything). I also plan to have a sequel to this story and let me tell you...**

**These characters will go through some things. In this story and the sequel (Wicked grin).**

**Finally, I have a huge favor to ask. This is actually the first story I've probably done that will have romance. With that said, I need your help. In the reviews, tell me little moments that you would like to see happen between Makoto and Arena. I will also take suggested pairings and think about it. I will give you full credit if I plan to use an idea you've given me.**

**P.S I am also planning on writing a story (not a fanfic) and it is called **_**The Condemned. **_**Leave in the reviews if you would like me to tell you what it is about and if you want, I will post it of for you to read =).**

**Well, I'm out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope I kept people in character. **

**Read & Review!**


End file.
